En gammal vän
by ScottPilgrim-vs-You
Summary: Petunia kommer till Grimmaldiplan för att träffa Harry och många frågor ställs. I write stories not summaries!


Harry gick långsamt genom parken vid Grimmaldiplan.

"Hestia sa att jag kunde hitta dig här", sa en hes kvinnoröst bakom honom. Han vände sig om och tittade in i hans mosters ögon, så olika hans mammas.

"Jag misstänkte att du skulle komma en dag", sa han och ryckte lite på munnen i ett konstigt leende.

"Ville du att jag skulle komma?"

"Ja, faktiskt. Det kanske förvånar dig men jag har ett par frågor till dig."

"Det kanske förvånar dig men jag visste att du ville ha några svar. Jag känner dig bättre än du tror, du är precis som Lily. Nyfiken men ingen snokare och godhjärtad." Det sista viskade hon bara men det stack till i Harrys hjärta. Petunia började gå och Harry följde efter.

När de kommit ut ur parken stannade Petunia och tittade på skarven mellan tretton och fjorton. "Hestia sa att du bodde här, i skarven", sa hon och vände sig mot Harry och log. "Jag trodde att du skulle vilja bo i Godric's Hollow." Harry tittade förundrat på henne.

"Hur visste du..."

"Jag läste väl alla brev jag fick från Albus Dumbledore."

"Hur kom det sig att ni höll kontakt? Vernon visste ju ingenting, eller?"

"Det var Dumbledore som ville hålla kontakt, inte jag och nej Vernon visste inget. Jag tyckte det var bäst så."

"Vad skrev ni till varandra?"

"Jag skrev ingenting, det var han som skrev jag bara läste dem och la dem i en låda i garaget. Jag önskade nog att du skulle hitta dem", sa hon med ett litet skratt. Skulle Harry vara tio år så skulle han nog klappat till henne när han hörde det där skrattet men inte nu.

"Du var avensjuk", sa Harry rakt ut i luften efter en stunds tystnad. "På Lily och Snape."

"Hur mycket vet du om honom?"

"Ganska mycket, han var min lärare i sex år. Men jag fick inte reda på att du kände honom förän jag var sjutton."

"Jag var bara så arg för att han tog min enda vän."

"Men varför skrek du så på min födelsedag när Hagrid kom?"

"Det undrade jag också först men sen förstod jag att jag gjort det för att jag var ledsen och för att jag saknade henne. Jag ville att det var jag som skulle berätta om dina föräldar men jag var så ledsen att jag blev arg. Jag inbillade mig själv i det ögonblicket att det var ditt fel att hon var död, Dumbledore berättade om profetian", sa hon i förbigå farten. "Jag vet att det inte var ditt fel och jag skyller inte på dig men när jag blir ledsen vill jag bara skylla på någon annan. Det är patetiskt, löjligt och svagt."

"Det gör jag också", sa Harry tyst och rodnade, utan anledning.

"Din mamma gjorde det aldrig. Hon skyllde aldrig på någon annan, inte ens på mig, även fast jag förkännade det." Harry tittade på korsningen vid slutet av gatan och blev förvånad när han såg att Rita Skeeter kom strosande ner för den.

"Kom", väste han och drog Petunia in i parken igen.

"Vad var det där om?" fräste hon när hon hade dragit loss sin arm från Harrys grepp.

"Du vill väl inte vara på första sidan av The Prophet! Det skulle väl vara fint, 'Hjälten Potter återförend med sin moster'!" fräste Hary tillbaka.

"Jag måste väl tacka dig då, och tack för boken föresten. 'Harry Potter, livet och bravagderna', vilken hemsk titel."

"Det var inte jag som kom på den. Jag tänkte bara att du ville lära känna mig."

"Tack, det var trevlig läsning." De båda log och det blav tyst igen.

"Vad jobbar du med?" frågade hon efter några minuter och granskade Harrys kläder (jeans och polotröja).

"Jag är auror, ungefär som trollkarlsvärldens polis."

"Familj?"

"Ja, jag är gift och har tre barn. Hur mår Vernon och Dudley?"

"Du bryr dig inte", konstaterade Petunia.

"Inte direkt, men man måste vara artig, det var det du lärde mig."

"Jag lärde dig vara tacksam också, även fast du inte hade något att vara tacksam för. Men ja, Vernon och Dudley mår bra."

"Pappa, pappa!" skrek en barnröst bakom dem och de vände sig om och tittade på James och Albus, som kom springande mot dem.

"Det är nog bäst att jag går, det var trevligt att prata med dig igen, Harry", sa Petunia och började gå till andra sidan av parken.

"Petunia", ropade Harry efter henne. "Hälsa Dudley...och kom tillbaka någon gång!" Petunia log och vinkade och vände sig sedan om och gick.

"Vem var det där?" frågade Al och tittade intresserat på Petunias ryggtavla.

"En gammal...vän." Harry tänkte berätta om hans moster, när tiden var inne.

**R&R, Tack.**

**Ps. När Vernon frågade vart Petunia hade varit så svarade hon:**

**"Jag har hälsat på en gammal vän som jag aldrig riktigt känt."**

**Känns kanske lite djupt för att komma från Petunia men jag tyckte det lät fint**


End file.
